Why wont you love me!
by YaoiRomantic
Summary: Kakashi keeps confessing fiss feelings for Iruka, but he keeps getting shot down. Why wont Iruka love him?


**Why won't you love me!**

"Please Iruka kun! I promise to love your for ever and ever and ever and ever and for all eternity!" Kakashi pleaded as he held the flowers out to his beloved.

"NO!" Iruka yelled as he stormed off; Kakashi had been stalking the young Chuunin for several weeks now and although Iruka kept telling himself not to crack and make a fuss over Kakashi, it was becoming a large problem now.

As Iruka turned the corner into the main street, blocking his way was a love struck Jounin as he knelt down grabbing Iruka's hand.

"And as I looked into those Chocolate like eyes, I saw heaven and as I gazed at your pearl like teeth and coffee like skin, I feel in love with the Chuunin called Iruka." Kakashi poetically spoke the words as he smiled up to the embarrassed and enraged Iruka.

"BAKA!" Iruka yelled as he pulled his hand away and driving a fist into Kakashi's masked face, sending him across the sky as the crowed watch the Jounin fly into the distance.

Iruka's class seemed unusual this afternoon; a new student had joined the class and for some strange reason he seemed to smart to be in the academy. The masked boy had transferred from the 'village hidden by the fields'; he didn't really seem to hit it off with the other students; all he did was stare at his sensei.

"So can anyone tell me why we…" Iruka asked before the new student raised his hand. "Yes?" Iruka asked the student jumped to his feet.

"We use them because although they deal minimum damage, they are practically undetectable and can swiftly move through the air." The student answered as Iruka was stunned by his answer, "Yes; good work!" Iruka praised him.

"No problem Iruka kun!" he spoke as Iruka's voice made smitten with the teacher. Iruka blushed slightly, his students had never addressed him as 'kun' before, it was inappropriate.

"That is Iruka Sensei!" The Chuunin told him as he walked over to the small boy. Iruka looked to the boy, brown hair flopped over his left eye and a blue mask covered his face; he looked familiar.

"Have we met before?" Iruka asked as he looked down to the boy; his cheeks turned red as the sensei looked at him longer.

"Wait a second?" Iruka told himself as he grabbed the boy by the arm and dragged him outside of the class.

"Excuse me a minute class!" He apologised as he closed the door behind him.

"Tell me, what was your name again?" Iruka asked the small boy as he kneeled down.

"Roccsewar" the boy answered as sweat poured from his forehead.

"And where are you from again?"

"The village hidden by the fields!" the boy responded.

"Really?" Iruka asked as he stood fully up again. "You remind me of a beautiful Jounin that I know!" Iruka told him as he looked away.

"REALLY?" The boy asked as a look of excitement covered his face.

"Yeah, he has been stalking me lately but he is really cute; and if he was here right now I would just…." Iruka moaned in pleasure as in a puff smoke, the young boy transformed into the silver haired stalker Iruka spoke of.

"I KNEW YOU LOVED ME IRUKA KUN!" Kakashi yelled as he went to hug his prey before getting another punch in the face.

"First off all, there is no 'village hidden by the fields' and second of all, if your going to use a fake name, make sure it isn't an anagram of SCARECROW!" Iruka yelled as he attacked his stalker in the school hallway.

After a few minutes of yells coming from the hallway, Iruka returned to his classroom to continue his reason as a beaten up Kakashi lied, black and bruised in the hallway.

Night fell and Kakashi had now had bothered Iruka 18 times within the last 24 hours, Iruka just wanted to go to bed and sleep. He entered the apartment, undressed himself as he walked along the hallway, he reached his bedroom only wearing his boxers. He dived into his bed and in a flash, he crashed out for the night.

The sheets ruffled as Iruka awoke to see the moon still in the sky and the room still dark. The bed shook as the Chuunin could feel something heavy crawl over his body as the sheets moved around.

"Please let this be a dream" Iruka moaned as he looked under the sheets to see a dressed Kakashi spread over Iruka's naked body, his boxers had been removed as Kakashi smiled up to the Chuunin.

"KAKASHI YOU PERVERT!" Iruka yelled as he kicked the Jounin out of bed, the angry man got to his feet as he walked over to the dizzy man. Kakashi raised his head to look at Iruka but just as looked up Iruka's legs, something rather nice looking caught his eyes as he tilted his head; blood running from his nose as an evil twinkle sparkled in his eyes as he eyed up Iruka's package.

"GET OUT!" Iruka yelled after he grabbed a pillow to cover himself up, stopping the older man from daydreaming.

"But I …" Kakashi tried to explain before getting kicked out the apartment, tumbling down the stairs and landing on his head on the dusty road. Iruka slammed the door behind him and returned to his bed as Kakashi left for his home; planning his next move.

"Naruto have you seen Kakashi?" Iruka asked as he popped his head around the corner, scanning for the obsessive man which followed him closer than his own shadow.

"Sensei's not here, he is with thick eye brows sensei and the others" Naruto replied as he walked towards his favourite sensei and best friend. "I need you too do me a favour Naruto" Iruka asked of him as he continued to look around the street. "If you see Kakashi Sensei, please warn me right away!" Iruka begged.

"Um…Sure sensei?" Naruto replied with a confused look on his face. Iruka headed down the street, kunai in hand just in case Kakashi came too close again. Nothing unusual as Iruka reached the store where he planned to buy some of his supplies.

The afternoon came around and Iruka had still not seen Kakashi which seemed suspicious, even when he was on a mission he always created a shadow clone to bother Iruka in his place but nothing lately. The sky turned grey as the clouds began to cry, Iruka ran down the street, smile on his face as it seemed as Kakashi finally had given up and all was peaceful despite he was getting wet; yeah right.

"IRUKA KUN!" The voice yelled as Iruka just as Iruka reached his apartment, without hesitation the young man ran into the safety of his home, locking the door behind him as Kakashi appeared outside his door.

"GO AWAY!"

"Iruka Kun, I have come to apologise for my actions. I know that I have not made a good impression on you and I have been a bother these past few weeks. I would like to invite you to dinner tonight; it will be in a public place and no funny stuff will happen, I would just like to make an official apology." Kakashi spoke.

"NO!" Iruka simply replied.

"Alright, then just allow me to tell you that I won't bother you anymore; it was childish of me and not very ninja like so I apologise for the grief I have caused you. I will be on my way now." Kakashi spoke heavy hearted.

The older man slowly walked down the street as the rain drowned his heart heavier as his clothes started to soak, the only feeling that Kakashi could feel. Iruka opened his door slightly, peering out to see Kakashi with hands in pockets and his head hanging low as he watched the man walk in the rain.

"Kakashi! Wait!" Iruka yelled as he stood out his door, his hair starting to get wet. Kakashi slowly turned to look at the young Chuunin.

"I don't want you too get the cold. Do come in for some coffee!" The Chuunin blushed as he invited the Jounin into his home; not bothered about what was to come.


End file.
